Jesteś sam
by YamiNoko
Summary: Merlin przez całe życie szukał Artura i mimo teoretycznego ułatwienia w postaci internetu, nie udało mu się. Spotkał go przypadkiem, wychodząc ze sklepu. Ale sny nie trwają wiecznie...


0

Masz na imię Merlin, jesteś 24-letnim studentem historii, specjalizacja średniowiecze, pracujesz na nocną zmianę jako barman, mieszkasz z dużą rodziną. Masz kilku prawdziwych przyjaciół.

1

Gdy na niego wpadasz, właśnie wychodzisz ze sklepu. Na początku nie rozpoznajesz go, ale gdy podnosisz wzrok jesteś już pewien kogo spotkałeś. On też ci się przygląda, też wie. Bez zastanowienia łapiesz go za bluzę i ciągniesz do swojego mieszkania. Jest po przeciwnej stronie ulicy, więc już po minucie jesteście w środku.

2

Twoja matka, Hunith jest w pracy i wróci dopiero wieczorem. Twoje siostry Gwen i Morgana są jeszcze na zajęciach, a twój młodszy brat Mordred ma lekcje. William miał wpaść, ale zachorował. Ojciec nie żyje. W końcowym rozrachunku masz więc co najmniej kilka godzin. Wskazujesz mu salon, a sam udajesz się do kuchni żeby zrobić herbaty. Gdy wracasz stawiasz kubki na stole i siadasz na fotelu naprzeciwko niego. On siedzi na kanapie. Przez kilka minut panuje niezręczna cisza, aż w końcu on się odzywa.

3

_- Nie myślałem, że cię jeszcze spotkam… Merlinie._ – jego głos drży, ale nikt poza tobą by tego nie zauważył. Tylko ty, zawsze tylko ty dostrzegałeś te jedyne oznaki uczuć Artura. Nikt inny. Odpowiadasz.  
><em>- Ja też, ale…<em> - ale co? Przecież nie powiesz mu, że zawsze miałeś nadzieję, że zawsze wierzyłeś – _Chyba nie myślałeś, że pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo. –_ mówisz, wręcz szeptem. Uśmiechasz się przy okazji, ale on wie, że to wymuszony uśmiech. On zawsze wiedział. Tylko on.  
><em>- Jakby to było w ogóle możliwe. –<em> Artur śmieje się wypowiadając to zdanie, stara się rozładować atmosferę. Ale co ma zrobić ktoś w takiej sytuacji?

4

Ostatni raz widzieliście się pod Camlann… Do cholery! Ostatnim razem Artur był umierający, a ty starałeś się nie popadać w histerię. I tak w nią wpadłeś, ale dopiero po jego śmierci. Nigdy mu tego nie powiesz.

5

Wstajesz i podchodzisz do niego. Powoli, jakby mógł się rozpłynąć, gdybyś starał się za mocno. Klękasz na jedno kolano i dotykasz delikatnie jego twarzy. Nie sprzeciwia się, przymyka oczy. Sprawdzasz każdy fragment żeby upewnić się, że faktycznie tu jest. Jest. Wiesz już, że jeżeli teraz się nie powstrzymasz to stanie się coś… coś innego. Coś co nigdy nie miało miejsca w tamtym czasie, w tamtym życiu. Tam Artur był z Gwen, a ty nie miałeś nawet czasu, aby sobie kogoś znaleźć, spotkać. Pamiętasz tylko Freyę.

6

Nie powstrzymujesz się. Po pocałunku nadchodzi kolejny i kolejny. I już nie wiesz, wcale nie wiesz co się dzieję. Twój umysł budzi się tuż po tym jak już to zrobiliście, gdy leżycie przytuleni do siebie. Zasypiacie. Zapominasz o tym, że za jakiś czas inni mają wrócić do domu. Przypominasz sobie dopiero gdy Mordred wchodzi już do środka.  
><em>- Merlin, jest obia… -<em> słowa zamierają twojemu dwunastoletniemu bratu na ustach. Patrzy to na ciebie, to na wciąż śpiącego Artura. Jak on może spać w takiej chwili?

7

W końcu jednak udaje mu się poruszyć i mówi.  
>-<em> W końcu go znalazłeś. Gratuluję… -<em> patrzy na ciebie jakby czegoś oczekiwał. –_ To… ubierzesz się?_  
>Spoglądasz na siebie cały czerwony na twarzy, i zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteś zupełnie nagi, a jedyne co ukrywa twoje strategiczne punkty widokowe to ciało Artura. Budzisz go, odsyłasz Mordiego do jego pokoju i szybko się ubierasz. Artur też, a potem zostawiasz go i pędzisz do kuchni, aby zrobić obiad przed powrotem Morgany. Dzisiaj twoja kolej, a jeśli ona nie zastanie jedzenia gdy wróci… Możesz szykować sobie nagrobek. Zdążasz akurat tuż przed zgrzytnięciem zamka.<p>

8

Siostra która kiedyś chciała cię zabić, bo ty chciałeś zabić ją to nie jest to o czym każdy marzy.  
>Ale już sobie wybaczyliście.<br>Ale nie zapomnieliście.  
>Gdy zauważa Artura, uśmiecha się wymownie. Mordred zbiega ze schodów i mówi.<br>_- Morgan, wygrałaś!_  
>-<em> Co wygrała? –<em> pytasz się wręcz przerażony. Gdy Morgana wygrywa, zazwyczaj źle się to dla ciebie kończy. Odpowiada ci młody.  
><em>- Mor powiedziała, że jak się spotkasz z Arturem to na pewno od razu się za sobą prześpicie, ja mówiłem, że dopiero po jakimś czasie, Gwen i Will obstawiali, że będziecie przyjaciółmi jak kiedyś, a mama stwierdziła, że i tak cię kocha.<em>  
>Twoje oczy prawdopodobnie otworzyły się na szerokość pretendującą do pobicia rekordu guinnessa. Ale z drugiej strony czego mogłeś się po niech spodziewać? Rodziny się nie wybiera…<p>

9

Gwen wraca, gdy już wszyscy zjedliście obiad. Już nie jest zakochana w Arturze, a nawet jeśli to nie widać tego po niej. Wita się z nim jak z dawno nie widzianym przyjacielem i bierze swoją porcję spaghetti. Mama natomiast przytula go jakby był też jej synem i życzy mu szczęścia. Wolisz nie wiedzieć o co jej chodzi z tym szczęściem. Mniej więcej o dwudziestej, ktoś puka do drzwi. Okazuje się, że Will dowiedział się od Morgany o swojej przegranej i postanowił wpaść do was. Mimo ciągłego siąkania nosem i kaszlu. Stwierdza, że komuś tu się należą podziękowania za uratowanie, ponad tysiąc lat temu, ale tak, nadal należą mu się, tyłka wielmożnego - arcy - księcia. Oczywiście zamiast podziękowań dostaje kuksańca w bok. Z obu stron.

10

Ok. godziny zero dwie zMORy w postaci MORgany i MORdreda śpią na kanapie podczas gdy w TV leci horror klasy C, mama zamknęła się w swoim pokoju i pisze jakąś przemowę na jutrzejszy wykład na uczelni, a Gwen i Will prawdopodobnie liżą się ze sobą w toalecie…. Zapisujesz sobie w pamięci, aby nigdy więcej nie przynosić tyle piwa, nawet przy świętowaniu. Sam kładziesz się z Arturem w swojej sypialni i zasypiasz zasłużonym snem bohaterów.

11

Gdy się budzisz zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteś sam. Jest ciemno, budzik rozwala ci bębenki słuchowe. Starasz się znaleźć ciepłe ciało Artura. Gdy go nie znajdujesz odzywasz się.  
><em>- Arturze…<em> - nie słyszysz odpowiedzi.

12

I nagle przypominasz sobie.  
>Masz na imię Colin, jesteś 24-letnim studentem historii, specjalizacja średniowiecze.<br>Pracujesz na nocną zmianę jako barman, mieszkasz sam.  
>Nie masz rodziny, wychowałeś się w domu dziecka.<br>Nie masz prawdziwych przyjaciół.  
>Jesteś sam.<br>Zaciskasz dłonie w pięści i zakrywasz ręką oczy.  
>Wcale nie płaczesz.<br>To już norma, przyzwyczaiłeś się po tylu latach.  
>Masz te sny co noc w każdym wcieleniu.<br>Oczywiście rozumiesz je dopiero od momentu przypomnienia sobie, zawsze w wieku 18 lat.  
>Tyle miałeś gdy przybyłeś do Camelot.<br>Nikt oprócz ciebie się nie odradza.  
>Tylko ty masz wystarczającą moc.<br>Nawet Morgana i Mordred byli za słabi.  
>Nie robisz tego specjalnie, tak się po prostu dzieję.<p>

13

**Jesteś sam.**


End file.
